mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Hedgehog
|predators = All above animals except |previous = / / |next = / / / |hide = Hiding Holes and Whirlpools |equivalent = / / |released = December 25, 2017 |tier = 6 |realeased = December 19th 2017|removed = None}} The Hedgehog is the 6th land animal in Mope.io, and is the land equivalent of the Fox, Jellyfish, and Arctic Fox, and Fennec fox. Technical The Hedgehog: * Upgrades from the Deer, Squid or Reindeer at 2.1K XP. * Has a maximum XP of 4.2K, at which point it will upgrade/evolve to the Zebra, Donkey, Muskox, or Turtle. * Can eat everything below it down to Mouse and their equivalents. * Hedgehogs can turn spiky, like the Pufferfish, and can shoot poisonous spikes from behind. * Hides in small hiding holes and whirlpools. * Can be eaten by all animals above it to Black Dragon . Appearance The Hedgehog's guard hairs are dim grey with 16 silver grey quills on its back. It has a tan face with two darker beige oval ears on either side of its face, a round black nose, and two large eyes looking to the top-left; like almost every animal in Mope.io. Its tail is minuscule, an advantage. When it extends its quills, it puffs up to about 1.2X the size and gains 4 extra spikes, giving it a total of 20 spikes. Strategy Unlike in real life, your quills are poisonous. Use that to your advantage. If there's a tail-biter near, poison it. It will drain health and slow it down, making an easy kill. Also, use it to rid yourself from predators. Aim carefully, though, even though it reloads really fast. Don't use it for too long, as it slows you while you are using it. This ability has a funny way to troll, if you see a predator chasing a prey, puff yourself up and get the prey eaten. This works only for your prey, as this will not damage predators. But beware, if you attacking when you puffed or going into a healing stone when you puffed, you will make them bounce. Don't use your ability to kill prey in front of you. Also, if you find a mushroom bush hold W or right click, and eat it! The mushroom bushes will give out considerable XP, though it does take a while. Your best bet for farming is watermelon slices, just burst melons by shooting water at them, or find slices laying around, and you get an easy level into the next animals. Note that your quils wil get smaller and smaller as prediters continue to try to bite you. Gallery Henergoe.png|The Hedgehog. hedgehog2.png|The Hedgehog using its Special Ability. Trivia * Unlike in real life, the Hedgehog can shoot its quills. This may well be a reference to the false myth that porcupines can fire their quills at predators (what really happens is that when they swish their tail the some of the quills just fall off as they are often loose). * When it was first shown, it was thought that it was going to be equivalent to Rhino. * It is the 4th animal with a special interaction with poison, being able to poison animals. The other three are Cobra, Boa Constrictor, and Giant Spider. * There was an interesting glitch when you hold W and go inside a Hiding Hole: animals inside are forced out and they can't go back into the hole. They also get boosted out if they're in the hole and come out. This was possibly used for trolling. Edit by Azgr Category:Land Animals Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Mammal